


Chocolate Cake

by pyunsukee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, idk how to write adult ver. of characters im sorr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyunsukee/pseuds/pyunsukee
Summary: Tsukasa never did expect Ritsu to do a lot of things, but Ritsu always seemed to know how to surpass his expectations, even when they were almost 30 and married.





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back again with another small fluffy ritsukasa fic. I had this scenario in mind and tweeted about it yesterday, then decided to turn it into a one shot. I hope you like it!  
> Before you read, I'll just mention that Ritsu is a piano teacher in this, which the fic hints at, but I couldn't find a way to explain it in the fic so I thought I'd put it here. Also, Ritsu still calls Kasa 'Suuchan', because I feel like he'd still like calling him that even when they're older. Enjoy~

“ _ Finally _ …”

A tired Tsukasa Suou sighs as he sits down at the kitchen table after a long day of work. Even though he’d been working for the Suou family businesses since he’d left school (and even before that sometimes), it never did get any less tiring. He’d only just turned 28, but most days he felt almost double that age, which was why he was now grateful to be done for the day so he could sit down and enjoy the nice piece of chocolate cake he’d picked up on the way home.

He’d been looking forward to eating it from the moment he’d laid his eyes on it, and considering he didn’t get to eat much sweet stuff now that his life was a lot busier, he was looking forward to it more than usual. 

Eager to get a taste of the sweet treat, he picks his fork up off of the table and pierces the cake with it, taking a piece and lifting it to his mouth. However, just as Tsukasa is about to take the first bite, he hears the sound of small footsteps accompanied by some slightly heavier ones approaching the kitchen, which makes him pause and place his fork back down. The kitchen door is flung open soon after and a child is rushing towards him excitedly shouting ‘Papa!’, who is followed by an older man who smiles as soon as he sees Tsukasa.

Tsukasa can’t help but smile back at the two of them. Seeing Ritsu, who he had been married to for 6 years now, and his daughter, who they had adopted almost 5 years ago, was truly what he most looked forward to after a long day at work, or any time really. They were always so happy to see him, and he them, which was a lot different than what he was used to. 

Although he knew his own family loved him, they were not very affectionate due to how they had been brought up, and often weren’t around because of business. So living with Ritsu had been odd at first, because he was there to greet him with a kiss whenever he came home, and it took a lot of getting used to. Now he looks forward to coming home, or waiting for Ritsu to get home from picking Yuki up (though this wasn’t often as Tsukasa would usually be home after them), and receiving those kisses and some sort of affectionate gesture from their four year old who seems to have inherited Ritsu’s loving nature somehow. It made the long work days worth it, because at least he knew he’d be able to see them by the end of it.

That said, as soon as he’s close enough, Ritsu mumbles ‘Good afternoon, Suu~chan’ as he leans down to press a soft kiss against Tsukasa’s lips, then moves away to lean against the kitchen counter when Yuki asks to sit on Tsukasa’s lap. He gladly nods and picks her up, holding her in place as he squeezes her gently and gives her a small hug. Though, he starts to regret not moving his cake out of the way before he picked her up because now she’s looking at it intently, and he knows she’s going to ask if she can have it. He also knows he’s going to say yes, because as much as he tries not to spoil her, sometimes he just can’t help doing so. He notices Ritsu smirking a little out of the corner of his eye, and he’s aware Ritsu expects the same thing Tsukasa does. To his expectation, Yuki turns her head to look back at him, puppy-dog eyes already activated.

“ _ Papa _ …”

“Yes, Yuki?” He smiles gently, not allowing himself to show any reluctance in his face at definitely having to hand the dessert over.

“Um… Is that for me…?” She’s pointing at the cake, and Tsukasa knows any hope of him getting a taste of it is now gone.

“Hm… I am not sure. Have you been a  _ good  _ girl at school today?” To this she nods quickly, looking to Ritsu to back her up. 

“She has~” Ritsu says, his expression now completely filled with amusement. Tsukasa lets out a quiet sigh, then nods at Yuki.

“…Then I suppose the  _ cake _ is for you, Yuki. As long as you eat it steadily, and try not to make a  _ mess _ …” 

As soon as the words leave Tsukasa’s mouth, Yuki’s eyes light up, and she shouts ‘Thank you!’ as she reaches for the plate and begins eating the cake.  _ I suppose I will have to get another tomorrow…  _ Tsukasa thinks to himself, watching as it gets devoured by the four year old. It doesn’t take her long to eat it, and she soon asks to get down from Tsukasa’s lap so she can go and play. The two adults watch as she excitedly runs out of the kitchen, then Tsukasa gets up to clear the plate away while Ritsu watches him quietly.

From the barely visible pout on his husband’s lips, Ritsu can tell that Tsukasa didn’t truly want to give the cake up. Lately, Tsukasa only bought sweet stuff whenever he was home early, or for special occasions, so he was probably looking forward to it... But he knows as well as anybody how much Tsukasa can’t deny Yuki when she asks for something, because he’s the same. They really do try not to spoil her, but the puppy-dog eyes are impossible to resist, and she’s a good kid, so it didn’t hurt to spoil her sometimes. 

Ritsu decides to move over to him then, and he wraps his arms around Tsukasa from the back, pulling him into a gentle hug. He feels Tsukasa relaxing into his hold almost immediately, which causes him to smile.

“How was work today…?” He half mumbles as he presses a kiss against the side of Tsukasa’s neck, who stops his movement for a moment to lean back into Ritsu, a happy kind of sigh leaves his lips. 

“It was…  _ Stressful _ , but it went by quickly, and I was able to leave early for once which I am  _ grateful  _ for. It is always  _ nice  _ to be able to see you two sooner than expected…” Ritsu hums in agreement. Days when Tsukasa came home early were his favourite; he just wished they happened more frequently. Tsukasa is quiet for a moment, enjoying being in Ritsu’s arms, before he speaks up again. “Ritsu… Do we happen to have any of those  _ cookies _ left you made?” 

“No… You gave the last ones to Yuki, remember…?” The reminder makes Ritsu laugh a little, Tsukasa truly does seem to spoil Yuki with his sweets a lot…

“Ah… Yes, I remember. Never mind then…” 

The two of them go quiet for a moment, Tsukasa most likely because he really wanted something sweet and couldn’t get it. Ritsu, on the other hand, is wondering what he can do to appease Tsukasa’s sweet tooth. He supposes he could make him something, but he’s sure he used everything up when he made the cookies the other day, and that might take too long anyway. Not getting him anything is out of the question, because he can how much Tsukasa was looking forward to eating something so simple after a stressful day. So, to surprise him, he decides to do something else. 

“...Suuchan, can you watch Yuki while I go out…? I won’t be long~” He asks, slowly unwrapping his arms from around Tsukasa so he can pick up the car keys he’d discarded before. Tsukasa turns to give him a questioning look. Ritsu hadn’t mentioned needing to go anywhere earlier in the day after he’d picked Yuki up, so he’s curious as to where the other was going suddenly. He also remembers Ritsu saying he had a piano student coming by today, though he’s not sure when.

“Of course… But where are you going? Do you not have a  _ lesson  _ scheduled for today?” To this Ritsu shakes his head, walking towards Tsukasa as he does. 

“Nope~ They cancelled earlier… I need to pick something up. I’ll be back soon, alright~?” Tsukasa is raising an eyebrow at him as he gives his husband a quick kiss before he leaves, but he doesn’t have time to question him further because Ritsu is already out of the door before he can say a word. Instead he gets up from the table and decides to search for the child who definitely needs chocolate cleaned off of her face before she gets it anywhere.

 

~

 

It had been about half an hour since Ritsu had left, and Tsukasa found himself sitting in the kitchen again while their daughter watched TV in the room next to him, waiting for his return. He had no idea what Ritsu could have possibly wanted to pick up at this hour, but it must have been important for him to leave almost right after he’d arrived home with Yuki. 

He doesn’t have to wait long to find out, as about a minute later he hears Ritsu greet Yuki and ask where her papa is. Ritsu walks into the kitchen only seconds after, greeting Tsukasa with an ‘I’m back~’ as he places a smallish white box on the table in front of Tsukasa. It looks familiar, like the box he’d brought the chocolate cake home in earlier. 

“…What is this?” Tsukasa asks him, giving him a curious look. Ritsu merely smiles at him as he discards his coat and starts making tea for the two of them.

“Open it, and you’ll find out~” 

Without saying another word, Tsukasa opens the box, finding a slice of chocolate cake almost identical to the one he’d given up to Yuki. He can’t help but look up and smile at the back of him. Ritsu, who he had first believed to be only a lazy and unreliable senpai all those years ago, had really left the house and drove just to get more cake for him. The same cake he’d bought earlier, no less.

“Is this what you went out to pick up…?” Ritsu nods. “Ritsu, you… Did not have to, I could have gotten more  _ tomorrow _ …” Tsukasa says it, but if the look on his face is anything to go by, Tsukasa is more than happy that Ritsu had decided to go out instead of letting him wait. Although it’s a simple gesture, he can tell that Tsukasa appreciates it. 

“I know. You looked like you really wanted it, though… And it’s the least I can do when Suuchan has been working so hard lately~” Ritsu gives him a warm smile then as he walks over and sets down a cup of tea and a fork beside the cake box, joining him at the table with his own cup of tea. He leans in to press a kiss against Tsukasa’s cheek, which makes the other blush a little (he would never truly be able to get used to Ritsu’s affectionate ways). 

It’s moments like this that makes Tsukasa remember why he fell for Ritsu, and still continues to fall for him even now. Sure, it might seem like a simple gesture to anyone else. But Ritsu was not one to go out of his way and drive to get cake, even now that he’s older. But he was always so observant and caring of Tsukasa’s needs. He somehow knew how to make Tsukasa feel better when he could tell he wasn’t feeling 100%, even if only through small gestures such as this one. He never would have expected that the Ritsu-senpai he met all those years ago would do something like this, he never expected him to do a lot of things, but Ritsu did always have a way of surpassing his expectations, even now.

“ _ Thank you,  _ I  _ appreciate _ it.” He looks down at the cake once, then back up at Ritsu, unable to stop his smile from widening when he sees how happy Ritsu looks. “I love you...” 

“I love you too~ Fufu...” Ritsu leans in then, pressing his lips against Tsukasa’s. He gives him an amused look as soon as he pulls back. “Suuchan should hurry, though… A little cake monster might steal it if you don’t eat it quickly enough~” 

Tsukasa laughs and nods at him, picking up his fork. This time, he makes sure he eats every piece, savouring every last bit of it while appreciating the man who sits beside him, and continues to do so no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yooou anyone who read this, as always! If you want to talk ritsukasa with me, feel free to follow me at @ritsukasa_ on twitter. I love to talk about them daily so you're very welcome to @/DM me!


End file.
